Aaron John Mikaelson
This roleplay character belongs toTheDevil`s Smile full Credit to Blaid for the Inspiration ... 'Aaron John Mikaelson ' Aaron is the Half Older Brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He was a very Talented and Powerful Sorcerer that got drawn into the Expression from a young age, that was unable to "decontaminate" himself of Expression before it killed him. Because of his hurriedly attempt to invoke Silas's Immortality Spell, despite the incomplete records of the attempt being forbidden from the eyes of Witches. As a child, Aaron was said to have been obsessed with strength and power and was thus molded by Mikael`s harsh Norse lifestyle, however he was too late to realize that this had led to his dependence on the addictive Expression magic and therefore left Immortality or Death his only way out. He remade and botched the Immortality Spell, using a Solar Eclipse to draw immense power and binding the spell to a native White Oak Tree, he drank wine laced with blood and then gave up his life channeling all of his Expression magic into the spell. However, the spell did not work as he expected, although successful the usage of expression magic caused the White Oak Tree to rot and die with no sproutling rising in its place. Then Esther found out however, she Imprisoned him before he was able to come to the New World, his magically sealed stone sarcophagus has been carried across the sea, until the modern day when Hope Mikaelson accidentally opened it, while seeking a way to save her family. 'Biography' Early Life: '''Aaron was born in the late years of the 10th century, in the Kingdom of Norway to a Viking warrior named Mikael and a Unknown Witch. His parents had met after his mother was captured during a Viking raid, and fell in love. However, after a decade later Mikael killed her in rage then she refused to do a spell for him. But, for some unknown reason, he did not kill the boy instead he took him with him and left the village, while his Viking brothers were burning the village to the ground. And even this day, Aaron still don`t know why he was spared a 1000 years ago. '''Present Day: Aaron is an Original Vampire/Sorcerer (Hybrid) and the older Half Brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He is an extremely powerful both physically and magically going to any extent, after his recent awakening after 1000 years, to ensure the potential possibility of future neutralization was eliminated and the act of his death having extreme consequences on the rest of the world. Aaron's power made him a tyrant to those who crossed him and a savior to those who sided with him, his desire for power and passion has taken form in the fact that he spent time with a female Werewolf before Mikael killed her in his hunt for Klaus, Aaron has long since become completely Immortal like Klaus himself… He then later took the name “John” as his middle name for some reason no one knows, not even Aaron himself. Now in Present Day, Aaron`s location is currently between Mystic Falls and New Orleans. He owns a huge Mansion just outside the city of New Orleans and a huge House in Mystic Falls. He usually visit the Salvatore School..then he is in Mystic Falls or making sure his house is still there. But, unlike the rest of his family, Aaron prefer being left alone and don`t wanna be involved with the Mikealson drama. He barely gets along with them anyway, so he doesn't see the point of spending time with them. For a exemple he and klaus are always fighting about something, even sometimes with Elijah, Kol and sweet Rebekah at times. The only time he wanna be around them is to check on Hope, Freya and even Hayley.. 'Personality' He shares a lot of Mikael`s personality and he doesn't play games, if he see something he wants. He takes it no matter the cost or who gets hurt in the process. Aaron often displays a very violent and serious personality. Unlike his siblings and father he doesn't play games or find amusement in violence. He is however always straight to the point and easily angered. Aaron has proven on multiple occasions to be as intelligent if not more so than his other siblings, often tricking his enemies into causing their own destruction. He is always two step ahead and It should also be mentioned that he is very prideful like his father. By killing anyone that would dare insult or belittle him or his skills. 'Physical Appearance' Aaron are usually seen wearing similar clothes to Klaus, Black Leather Jacket, Dark ripped jeans and black boots on his feet. And because of that, people are usually mistaking him for Klaus. Or sometimes he wears a black suit like Elijah, depending on his mood.. 'Aaron`s Relationships' Family Relationship Mikael '- Aaron´s Farther. They share a very hostile family relationship, similar to Niklaus. '''Freya Mikaelson '- Aaron`s Younger half sister. They share a very stable and strong family relationship. He is closer to her and trust her more than the others and will always protect her. '''Finn Mikaelson - Aaron`s Younger half Brother. They share a very hostile family relationship, similar to Niklaus. Elijah Mikaelson - Elijah is Aaron's younger Half brother. They share a very unstable family relationship. They are always fighting about something.. Kol Mikaelson '''- Kol is Aaron's younger Half brother. They share a very unstable family relationship. Which Kol loves to provoke... '''Rebekah Mikaelson - Rebekah is Aaron's youngest Half sister. They share a very unstable family relationship. Henrik Mikaelson - Henrik is Aaron's youngest Half brother. It`s unknown what their relationship could have been. But, it would probably have been similar to his relationship with, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah.. ...................................... Other Relationships Hope Mikaelson - They share a very stable and strong family relationship. He is closer to her and trust her more than the others and will always protect her. They are loyal to each other. Aaron has been conditioned over the years to protect Hope at all costs. He have never left her side and have always stood by her through thick and thin, no matter what. He have also just been a phone call away, if she ever needed help or just to talk to something.. Niklaus Mikaelson - Klaus and Aaron have always shared a very unstable family relationship. And like Elijah, they are always seem to be fighting each other. None of them can stand each other.. Stéphanie Claire - Once upon a time, they were madly in love with each other before Mikael killed her in his hunt for Klaus. They never left each other side and have always stood by each other side, through thick and thin, no matter what the cost or who got hurt in the process. Their bond where very strong and they were always loyal to each other. A once a very strong witch turned into a vampire, just so they could be with each forever. But, now after being separated for 1000 years...are they still madly in love with each other?. Or was that just a small teenage crush? I guess only time can tell.. Hayley Marshall-Kenner - Former Enemies turned to friends and then Allies. He have always been just a phone call away, if she ever needed help or just to talk to something. Aaron has been conditioned over the years to protect Hayley at all costs. Lizzie & Josie Saltzman - Former Enemies turned to Friends and then Allies. He have always been just a phone call away, if they ever needed help or just to talk to something. Aaron has been conditioned over the years to protect the Twins at all costs. Aaron and Esther '''- They share a very hostile family relationship, similar to Niklaus. '''Aaron and Caroline - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Marcel Gerard - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Camille - Former Allies turned to friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Tristan - Former Allies/Enemies Aaron and Aurora - Former Allies/Enemies Aaron and Lucien - Former Allies/Enemies Aaron and Davina - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Alaric -Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Dahlia - Enemies Aaron and Jackson - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Damon - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Stefan - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Elena - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Sophie Deveraux - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Enemies. Aaron and Bonnie - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies Aaron and Katherine - Former Allies turned to Enemies. Aaron and Aya - Former Allies turned to Enemies Aaron and Tyler - Former Allies turned to Friends and then Frenemies. Aaron and Vincent - Former Allies turned to Enemies Aaron and Enzo '''- Former Allies turned to Enemies '''Aaron and Joseph - A 600 Year old Vampire and Former Allies, turned to Mortal Enemies. Aaron and Viktor - A 780 year old Vampire and Former Friend turned, to Mortal Enemies. Aaron and Sarah Smith - A Powerful Witch and former love interest turned, to Mortal Enemies. 'Powers & Abilities' Original Vampire *'Super Strength': Original vampires are considerably much stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. *'Super Speed:' Original vampires are much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. Lucien was shown to be incredibly fast, more so than an Original. *'Super Agility': Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than immortals, supernatural hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses': Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of immortals, supernatural hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. *'Super Durability': Original vampires can take far more trauma than supernatural hunters, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them, though being stabbed in the heart with it will often incapacitate them for several minutes until they recover. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt an Original vampire as seen with Finn, Kol and Klaus. Rebekah once stated to Matt that she never feels cold. When running from Mikael, she also stated how her siblings and her ran through winter and autumn, sleet and snow. *'Healing Factor': The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of supernatural hunters, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them and will cause weakness and hallucinations as they are not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. Vervain-laced liquid has also been shown to weaken them, though they recover from the effects much more quickly. If they are stabbed with Papa Tunde's blade and its removed, the healing process becomes much slower due to the dark magic within it, this applies to werewolf venom as well. Mikael still bore the scars of his attack for a day or so as he still had venom in his system. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *I'mmortality': Original vampires are immortal. They do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. The only physical weapon that can bring permanent death to an Original is the White Oak Stake, and the only other substance being poisons from the advanced strain of werewolf toxin contained in the bite of an Upgraded Original Vampire, as well as the similar toxin from the enchanted thorns grown by The Hollow from an Upgraded Original's blood. *'Enhanced Emotions': Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the original vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. They have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. *'Emotional Control': Original vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if the Original vampires still possess the ability to "switch off" their emotions completely. their emotions completely. *'Mind Compulsion': Original vampires can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals, or werewolves/evolved werewolves. *'Sire Bond': Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy': Original Vampires have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as Original vampires, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. However, Elijah has been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images. Klaus and Elijah has also been shown sharing their memories with others. *'Dream Manipulation': Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Illusions': Original Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *T'rue Face': An Original Vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Original Vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Original Vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Original Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the -eyes as well. -------------------------------------------- Sorcerer *'Necromancy '- He can bring back anyone who have died. *'Meditation '- He usually Meditate, then he needs to focus on spells. *'Self-Resurrection' - Aaron has the power to resurrect himself upon death. It may take awhile to revive and depending on how he died.. *'Channeling '- The act of drawing and/or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration '- The act of calling, commanding, or summoning a certain object, person, and/or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Energy manipulation' - Aaron can generate and control dark lightning that he projects from his fingers and hands. *'Mind Stunning' - The act of bemusing and/or rendering a person unconscious. *'Pain Infliction' - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. Precognition '- The act of foreseeing both future and past events by natural viewing. *'Spell Casting - The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. One of the most obvious characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. The majority of the spells are spoken in other languages such as Latin and French. *'Sleep Induction' - The act of causing a person to fall into a deep slumber. *'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Telekinetic Choking' - Aaron can usually, sometimes even subconsciously, strangle individuals to death. This usually happens when he is angry. *'Witches Brew' - The act of brewing and concocting paranormal potions that contain supernatural properties. *S'piritual Manifestation': He can manifest himself as a spirit to communicate with the living. But the ability only works if he can form a connection with the living person(s). *'Darkness': Aaron is the only one who are able to fully master and control this form of magic. He used this magic to seal the wraiths in their dimension. He is also the only one able to give someone the ability to use this magic. Because it cannot be learned or gained from sacrifice. Former Abilities *'Pseudo Immortality' - He will not age or die from natural causes, but he can be killed by conventional means. *'Mind Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans which is similar to Compulsion, just without the worry of Vervain or eye-contact. Chaos Abilities (Unique to Aaron only) *'Heart of Chaos' - The greatest and most volatile source of power and immortality ever created, the Heart of Chaos will instantly repair any damage caused and return Aaron`s energy reserves to full when he is defeated, thereby giving him a fresh start while his enemies have already exhausted themselves. (Basically, then he wakes up, after being knocked out. He won`t be tired and he can use his full Power) *'Chaos Metal erosion' - The Chaos generated from the Heart of Chaos runs throughout Aaron`s body, all metals that come into contact with the Chaos melt away into nothing upon the slightest touch with the chaos, this makes the Silver Dagger that is used with White Oak Ash useless. *S'unlight '- Because of the Heart of Chaos residing in his chest, Aaron can absorb the Sunlight for magical energy, this happened regardless if the sunlight came directly from the sun or reflected from the moon. 'Weaknesses' *'White Oak Stake': The only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, it comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. *'Broken Neck': Breaking an Original's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several minutes to several hours. *'Normal Witch/Magic': A witch using/Channeling extremely powerful magic could hurt or neutralize an Original. Witches can also do spells that can seriously harm an Original. Minor spells have little effect. An example of a spell that can be used to effect an Original is the spell with sage that can block a vampire's hearing. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade and Dark Objects. *'Physical Trauma': While any physical trauma can slow an Original down, minor ones such as cuts and bruises, are essentially ineffective due to the healing factor of an Original vampire. More significant injuries along the lines of broken bones and organ damage can incapacitate one due to the combination of pain and lack of their bodies proper function. However, the most effective way to neutralize an Original, albeit temporarily, is to inflict injury normally fatal to a human such as breaking their neck or ripping out their heart. Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Original Vampire pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). *'Poison': There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Klaus, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an original vampire. *'Vervain': Vervain prevents Original vampires from compelling anyone who takes it and burns them on touch. Original vampires will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Werewolf Bite': While a werewolf bite can't kill Original vampires, it weakens them and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a werewolf-vampire hybrid. Mikael overcame the pain of the venom and fought through the effects rather than suffer and hallucinate. Lucien Castle has invented an advanced strain of venom with no known cure deriving from the seven strains of werewolf venom which has been infused in his bite as an Upgraded Original Vampire, otherwise known as a Beast. It is even fatal to Original vampires in a manner similar to that of a werewolf or hybrid bite on regular vampires although, working twice as fast and more painfully. It is so potent that not even the blood of Klaus or Hope Mikaelson can cure it. Lucien bit Finn Mikaelson, and Original Vampire, and Finn died permanently hours later. This is the first toxin that can kill an Original, and one of the only things to permanently kill an Original Vampire besides a White Oak Stake. *'Wood': A wooden stake through the heart will desiccate an Original vampire and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. Klaus cannot be neutralized by wooden stakes, due to being a werewolf-vampire hybrid. *'Enchanted Thorns': A mystical vine of thorns grown by The Hollow from Marcel's blood which has the power to kill an original vampire with just a scratch of its thorns. 'Former Weaknesses' *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in a human owned house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. But, since the Heart of Chaos is linked to the Darkness within every living person, Aaron can enter into the houses without invitation, but would be greatly physically weaker. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. Since taking in the Heart of Chaos, Aaron can no longer be terminated through its usage. *'Sunlight '- While wearing his Lapis Lazuli Ring, Aaron was immune to the effects of Sunlight, but this was only the start. After crafting and containing the "Heart of Chaos", Aaron became something of a Black-hole for Sunlight, he could no-longer be injured by Sunlight and now it strengthened him physically and magically regardless of if it came directly from the sun or was reflected from the moon. *'The Cure': If an Original Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. 'Quotes ' #'"The second coming of Pandora's Box, except this time, it comes complete with a tactical nuclear fusion device"' '~'''Damon joking about if Aaron would suddenly die, it would mean the end of all the living and the dead in the World.. #'"I like the Mikaelson name, a lot. it`s like rubbing it in Mikael`s face."' ~Aaron talking to Klaus concerning Mikael.. #'"Oh, no I'm not going to kill her Damon. I'm going to destroy her, piece by piece, until not even you can recognise her.."' ~Aaron to Damon concerning Elena after they betrayed him.. #Kicks in the door to the Salvatore House and walked in side. '"Honey, I'm home and i brought a gift with me."' Throws Damon who is really bloody across the hallway and into a table hard. '"I thought i made myself clear, i can't be daggered!."' ~Aaron threatening Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Caroline...after they tried to dagger him. #'"Hello, mate, i heard you came after Hope, huh?. That was the biggest mistake in your pathetic vampire life. Not because she is the daughter of Klaus, but because she is under my protection. So, any last words before i destroy you.." ~Aaron to an Unknown Vampire who tried to kidnap Hope Mikaelson at the Salvatore School.. #"You may know my family, but you don`t know my story. My name is Aaron John Mikaelson, and i am the guy, who even the Devil flee from, with the tail behind his back.." ~Aaron to Elena and Bonnie in the Devil`s Tale.. '''Significant Spells & Notable Spell Casting *'Immortality spell - '''Turning himself into an Original Vampire, using a Solar Eclipse to draw immense power and binding the spell to a native White Oak Tree, he then drank wine laced with blood and then gave up his life channeling all of his Expression magic into the spell. *'Astral Projectionspell - A Forbidden Dark Spell *'Chaos embodied Ritual - '''An incredibly Dark and powerful Spell *'Homunculus creation spell - '''An incredibly Dark and Forbidden Spell '''Necromancy spell - Aaron cast a Necromancy spell at one time to enslave a small army of lesser Vampires to attack Mystic Falls, this provoked the formation of the Founder's Council, a plan Aaron made to make Mikael's life increasingly difficult. Abby claims that Necromancy is a very Dark and unpredictable art, only masters gain the title of Necromancer. Raven Familiar spell - From Dark energies, Aaron can create a Black Raven as an extension of himself that acts as his ears and eyes over large distances, the Raven upon death fades away but can be recreated from Dark energies when next required. It is possible that there are other Familiars spells, Bonnie hints that there is, with the disadvantage of the spells being incredible difficult for young Witches like her to cast as well as costly. Chaos embodied Ritual - Aaron cast this spell soon after being awakened while not knowing if Mikael was dead or alive, an incredibly Dark and powerful Spell that takes all the negative energy in the world and contains it within the chest of the caster making them immortal, Damon jokes that the “Heart of Chaos” created is "the second coming of Pandora's Box, except this time, it comes complete with a tactical nuclear fusion device". Astral Projection spell - A Forbidden Dark Spell that Aaron rediscovered that includes entering the Spiritual Domain and the world, despite not being physically conscious or capable, the spell allows Henrik to take control of any individual and use them as he see fits for the duration of his projection. Once a person is possessed once, it gets easier to possess them again. Some facts About Sorcerers/Sorcerer A Sorcerer who are a Sub-Culture of Witches, are considerably to be able to posse a much greater amount of powers, without killing themselves than Witches. And, unlike Witches who have the capacity for both Light and Dark Magic. A Sorcerer, also sometimes known as a feminine-titled Witches. Are only capable of performing powerful Dark Magic, which makes them far more Powerful than a normal witch who is practicing Dark Magic/Black Magic. While most Witches draw their powers from nature. A Sorcerer draws their Powers from Dark Places and Ancient, Evil Spirits/Creatures, Classified as Demons..Category:Original Category:Vampire Category:Supernaturals Category:Original Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Males